Shattered Glass on Life
by Avairrianna
Summary: KagKur! Kagome is just an ordinary girl right? Wrong, what happens when Kagome learnes of truths, people, love, and above all else, what life has in store for her! Kagome will be a fox! I promise!


HHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I actually have a new story!!!!! Yeah!!!!! I got the idea from a documentary on T.V. yesterday but you probably don't want to here about it!!!!!!!! I understand!!!!!! Well, this story is a Crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha!!!! The pairings thus far are drum role KAG/KUR Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love those two tear drop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The story might be slow the first chapter but it will get going soon, OR I'll forget I'm making this story and spend the next year and a half reading my favorite authors story!!!!!!!!! By the way if ANYONE READS THIS GO TO MY FRIEND'S STORY "THEM" IT IS SO GOOD AND IT'S OF CHOBITS BUT DIFFERENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's REALLY, REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways on with the story!!!!!!!!!                                    Man I'm hyper, can you tell!!!!!!!!!

_Disclaimer-_ I do NOT own Either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha! Big Tear    Drop Unless I tie them up, and make them dance and sing with me!!!! Yeah!!!!!  starts singing from _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ I'm hopeless sigh

Hello. My name is Kagome and this is my story. I am the princess of a now extinct race of elite, rare foxes known as 'The Mist Fox.' Our people were wiped our from war and evil plans for our country in the mists. We were never supposed to be found. We were supposed to be left alone in our unattainable country and be known only by people we could trust. I don't know where we went wrong. I can only imagine that it is my fault. I was the one put in charge of my people's safety.

If only I wasn't the one in charge. If only I hadn't found out I was a princess. If only I wasn't a fox. If only I hadn't fallen in the well. If only I was normal.

It's really funny how life throws things in your way. Fate always seems to be making life difficult or wonderful. And for awhile, I really thought my life couldn't be better, and then I thought it couldn't be worse. But, I was wrong both times.

This is my story.

It all started when I was 15 years old. I had fallen into a dry well on my family shrine and it took me back 500 years in the past to a place where demons still roamed the earth and magic was real. My journey soon followed when I meet InuYasha, a dog demon. I soon broke the Shikon no Tama that was inside my body and my journey began. With InuYasha by my side we soon ran into enemies like Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and worst of all, Naraku, we also made fast friends along the way, there was Miroku, a pervert houshi, Sango, a demon exterminator, and of course my little Shippou, a fox demon that I care for. All of these people were so special to me and I would never let something happen to them. It was my determination to be stronger so I could protect them is what led me to seek help for training. I knew I couldn't receive it in Federal Japan, I might have led that person to be hurt, so I planned to seek training in my time.

Of course, that brings up the point, which time WAS my time? I stayed in Federal Japan for son long that I really didn't know. That was one of the questions that came up during my travels but it was so silly to worry about it that I pushed the idea into the back of my mind so I could worry about worst things, like Naraku, and the Shikon shards, and of course, Getting InuYasha to give me more time at home!!!! That is where my story took a real twist.

The rest of the story will be in flash back mode, ok??!! Just to let you know

"InuYasha I need to go home!!! I haven't been back in 3 weeks you can't keep me here all the time you know??!!!!" screamed Kagome at the middle of another fight about Kagome leaving in which Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had lest 4 minutes ago.

"Wench, You will stay here until our job is done so you can go anytime you want then but right now you can't leave! And because I say so!!!" InuYasha retaliated to her remark.

"Oh, so someone fells like the dominate male here, huh?" Kagome stated in a regular, but sarcastic voice, "we'll, dominate this!!!!!!!" Screaming the last part which hurt InuYasha's ears.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Oh and how he fell.

"InuYasha," Kagome bent down to the hole to talk to him, "I advise you not to come and get me within the next 2 weeks or I will SIT," InuYasha down again, "you 3 times as much, ok?" She stated sweetly at the end, and with that said she left to the well.

'Maybe I shouldn't have sat him 33 times, oh wait, 34 with that last one, anyways, maybe it was too much this time?' Kagome thought to herself on the way to the well.

When she arrived at the well, she sat on the edge and thought, 'No. I just need to toughen up to him that's all. I need to stand my ground on things like this!' and as she said this she shifted her weight on the lip of the well and lost her balance to go falling into the well. She wasn't hurt because of the slow moving of the magic but she didn't have time to readjust her position to come out on her feet so she landed on her head slightly and she kind of got knocked out of conscious.

Yeah, A new story!!!!

Sorry to my other fics but I seriously thought I would work on them but the fact is, I can't write them down on paper I can only imagine them in my head not on paper, its weird!!!! That's why I like to read fanfics not write them!!!!!! Check out my favorites you'll see!!!!! We'll I'm rambling here and I'm really sorry that I can't make ANY promises about this fic either!!! Sorry but I'm a busy girl, with tap, and school (summer) and plays, and I got my license, and and and… well, there is a lot but I will try, trust me!!!!!!!!! Well, love you all, especially if you're gay, and my friend! Don't ask, I'm obsessed with gay people right now!!!! See you later!!!!!       


End file.
